1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door reinforcement systems and locking mechanisms having an outside (passenger) and an inside (cockpit), which is applicable to both existing and new door installations, to both single and double leaf doors, adaptable to different size openings, and addresses a wide range of security concerns and applications.
2. The State of the Art
Typical mechanisms and structures for securing doors delve back centuries. The dead bolt is used conventionally on a myriad of doors, and is often a sliding or keyed dead bolt. A typical locksmith will also stock other reinforcing brackets, usually to strengthen the door around the lock, to prevent an intruder from prying the door open, and the like.
The following U.S. patents disclose various mechanisms and structures for securing doors: U.S. Pat. Nos. 309,813; 374,724; 990,446; 2,212,155; 3,704,845; 4,180,943; 4,522,359; 4,999,949; 5,080,354; 6,158,692; and 6,260,304.